Tailor Made
by aviatrix8
Summary: While wandering down the hallways of Nudist Beach HQ, Senketsu crosses paths with someone new.


Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Tailor Made"

by Avi

The elder Mankanshokus kept an anxious vigil around Ryuko's bedside, while Senketsu hung back nervously. It had been two weeks since Senketsu had managed to drag Ryuko's unconscious body from Ragyo Stadium, but she still hadn't woken up from her deep slumber. Senketsu was grateful that Nudist Beach had taken them all in, and kept Ryuko safe, but its threads felt like they were pulled taut, from all the tension.

Senketsu sighed to itself. Perhaps it would feel better if it stretched out its sleeves for a bit. It slipped out through the open door, and wandered down the hallway; though the hallways of Nudist Beach were a maze, Senketsu felt certain it would be able to find its way back to Ryuko again, easily.

It hadn't wandered very far, before it heard footsteps coming down the hallway it was on; someone was walking down towards him, dressed in a Nudist Beach lab coat. Senketsu didn't recognize who it was, so it found itself hiding around the corner uneasily.

As they approached, Senketsu took another peek at the mystery person. It was definitely not Mikisugi, the only other one it had seen around here who wore such clothing. This person was much shorter and younger, with long blond hair, and wore his lab coat fastened with a Nudist Beach badge.

He was also wearing an orange gas mask which struck Senketsu as very familiar, but it couldn't place from where...

As the person in the lab coat reached Senketsu's hiding place, he seemed to notice movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?" Spotting Senketsu, the blond boy's eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh! You're Senketsu, aren't you? I've always wanted to see you up close!" he said eagerly, squatting down to the uniform's level.

Senketsu found itself ducking behind the corner, until only its eye was showing.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a member of Nudist Beach, see?" The blond pointed at the badge on his lab coat. Then, realizing where he was pointing at, he hastily moved his hand away.

"My name is Shiro Iori. I'm..." The boy started to introduce himself, but seemed to think better of it. "Well, it's not really important..."

As Senketsu continued to crouch behind the corner uncertainly, Iori looked thoughtful.

"Let's see... How can I get you to trust me..." he mused. "Oh! Would you like me to check if any of your seams need fixing? I am a tailor, after all." He pulled out a small sewing kit, and held it out for Senketsu to see.

As Senketsu approached him gingerly, Iori took the opportunity to take a closer look at the sentient uniform.

"Hmm, your sleeve seems a little wrinkled," he observed. "Looks like you could use a good ironing."

At this, Senketsu perked up, which Iori quickly picked up on.

"Ah, so that's it... So you like to be ironed, huh? I'd be happy to oblige. I've got a nice, hot steam iron waiting back at my lab..."

"Geez, Iori. You sound like some creep trying to offer a kid candy."

Iori whirled around to face the speaker. "That's not funny, Inumuta!"

Seeing the Elite Four member, Senketsu skirted back uncertainly.

"Now, now... There's no need to be nervous, Senketsu," reassured Inumuta. "We're on the same side now, remember?" He pointed at the Nudist Beach logo on his shoulder. "Do you think I would be caught dead in this outfit, otherwise?"

Senketsu relaxed, but only slightly.

Inumuta swept a hand at Iori. "By the way, this gentleman here is the president of Honnouji Academy's Sewing Club. You know, the one responsible for making all those Goku uniforms you fought?"

At this, Senketsu bristled. Meanwhile, Iori fixed Inumuta with a piercing stare, which the other boy pointedly ignored.

"So, go ahead, follow him back to his lab," continued Inumuta. He pushed up his glasses, causing them to gleam menacingly. "He'll probably pin you down on a table, take a seam ripper to you, then cut you apart, piece by piece..."

Senketsu's eye widened at this; then, it bolted down the hallway. Iori glared at his so-called friend.

"Inumuta, how could you? I just wanted to take a closer look at Senketsu!"

"Oh really? That's all you wanted to do?" asked Inumuta, crossing his arms. "You're telling me you wouldn't have poked and prodded at Senketsu, or perhaps even run some tests on him?"

Iori winced. "Well... Maybe a couple."

"And that's why I stopped you," said Inumuta firmly. "What if Matoi woke up suddenly, and found out you were messing around with her Kamui? Our partnership with her is hanging by a thread, as it is."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Iori. "To be honest, I just really wanted to get my hands on another Kamui."

Inumuta shook his head. "Honestly, I would've thought you would've gotten your fill of that from Junketsu."

"Junketsu is hardly that compliant," scoffed Iori.

Inumuta raised an eyebrow at this. "Or perhaps... You wanted to try Senketsu on, yourself?" He smirked at the blond. "Well, you do have the legs for it."

Iori tugged his lab coat discreetly over said legs. "Very funny," he said, flushing. "You know very well that Senketsu can only be worn by its owner."

"True. But I'm sure it would let others wear it, if it wanted to; it does seem to have a mind of its own."

"Hmm, I suppose you do have a point." Iori then cleared his throat.

"By the way, Inumuta... Though I understand the reasons for you scaring away Senketsu and appreciate it, I do have to say this..."

Iori walked up to Inumuta until the they were standing almost chest-to-chest, causing the taller boy to take an inadvertant step back.

"Try a stunt like that around me again," continued Iori in a low voice, "and you'll find yourself wandering around Nudist Beach without those pants of yours... Which, I might add, are probably the only pair in this entire place. Got it?"

Inumuta pushed up his glasses nervously.

"I'll... Keep that in mind."


End file.
